


Princess Thief

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse Minifics [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: dont even read it, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What gave him the right... (This is really stupid, and an idea my cousin came up with! For our Sparkleverse au, Stardust gets a lil jealous!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Thief

What the hell. Seriously, what. The. Hell.

She was supposed to be _his_ best friend. She was supposed to be on his side! But _no,_ the Arrow had to cut through their relationship, too.

He just _had_ to ruin everything.

Normally, Stardust wasn't the jealous type. He'd get over it when people left him, chose someone else. The wound might take a while to heal, but eventually it would and he'd be fine.

But this. This was unacceptable.

She'd been playing 2k15 with him for the past hour and a half. And the worst part was... He was playing as _Cody Rhodes._

Like, what's this guy's problem? He must've known Stardust was watching.

He knew, and he was using this against him. That was it.

Stardust watched from the other side of the room, sort of hiding by the other arcade machines. He had been playing Galaga until he heard the Arrow's voice, immediately followed by the Phenom Angel cursing at him.

Now he just watched, frowning.

Finn Bàlor had found his way in, stopping when he saw Stardust's face. He followed the man's gaze, laughing softly and walking over to pay his back. "Don't worry about it, lad. He'll find something he's got to film and be gone before you know it."

Stardust hesitated before muttering, "Then I'll have my princess back..."

"Yes you will."


End file.
